


Bed 8

by keithsteeth



Series: Tumblr Prompts or AU's [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU prompt, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsteeth/pseuds/keithsteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a doctor, we had a one night stand and the next time we meet is when you turn up at my clinic with a urine infection AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed 8

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an AU prompt I saw on tumblr so it's nothing long. Mention of sexual intercourse and STD's/UTI's. Feedback and comments/kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading :)

Jonathan lets himself drop onto the bed, his breathing still slightly erratic. He looks to the man on his right, Patrick he remembers him saying. He signs and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to look for his clothes. 

“Are you leaving?” Patrick asks him, propping himself up on one elbow and throwing the sheet over his waist. It seems weird because of what they’d just been doing. 

“Uh yeah, I have to work tomorrow so I should get going.” Jonathan had a rule, no sleeping over. Even if the way Patrick’s flushed cheeks and blonde curls were making him want to. 

Patrick nodded and Jonathan watched his curls bob. He slipped on his clothes quietly and Patrick walked him to the door. Patrick smiled when Jonathan walked through door, “had a good time man.” Jonathan nodded and voiced his goodbyes before leaving the building.

\------------------------

Jonathan had been working 34 hours straight when he was paged to the clinic for a consult. He was practically dead on his feet and he made his way to the clinic in zombie mode. 

A nurse handed him a chart when he arrived and pointed him to bed 8. He heard a groan before he opened the curtain and it resonated in his ears as familiar. He couldn’t place it.  
Pulling open the curtain enough to step in Jonathan looked up from the charts. “Hi, I’m Dr. Toews I’ll be examin- oh.” That’s why he’d sounded so familiar. The mans eyes widened and Jon could feel his cheeks warming. Patrick. 

“Everything alright Dr?” Nurse Seabrook asked. 

“Oh yeah, sorry everything is fine. What do you need?” Jon replied, walking closer to Seabrook. 

“Needed a consult on a possible UTI, haven’t dealt with many male UTI’s before. I thought Pat and I could use the extra input. Just to make sure.” 

“”Oh, yeah definitely.” Jon pulled on a pair of gloves and stepped closer to Pat.

“Um I’m just gonna-“ Jon motioned towards the gown Pat was wearing. 

“Go ahead doc,” Jon could practically hear him grinning. Jon examined him and then put down his gown. 

“Yeah, it’s a UTI. Just get him a prescription of Amoxicillin and he’s good for discharge.” Jon hands Patrick’s chart over to Seabrook and tries to get as far away from bed 8 as possible. 

His skin was flushed, he felt so embarrassed. Not about seeing Patrick like that, it was less nerve racking than the actual sex. It wasn’t that long ago that he’d been with Pat. Did he give Pat a UTI? No. They used a condom so he couldn’t have. Jonathan wasn’t stupid. He was the head of Urology (no pun intended), he wouldn’t make that mistake. Maybe Pat had been with someone else, maybe it was just an unfortunate infection. They happen like that sometimes. Whatever, Jonathan needed to calm down. 

\---------------

A couple hours later right as Jon was about to change and go home he gets paged to the clinic again. When he arrived Seabrook comes up to him. “Hey, sorry man I know the boards say you’re off duty but that guy from earlier was just getting discharged and he keeps asking to see you again. I don’t know if he’s in pain again or?” 

“It’s okay Seabs I’ll get it. Go help someone else. Thanks though.” Jon walks over to the discharge desk and sees Pat sitting in the lobby. He walks over and Pat notices him and gets up to meet him half way.

“Hey stud, why didn’t you tell me you were a penis doctor?” Pat jokes. Jon’s face flushes and he guides pat to the entry doors.

“That’s exactly why, and don’t talk so loud. Why are you still here? I’m sure they discharged you over an hour ago.” Jon was tired and really all he wanted to do was go home and smother himself with a pillow so this embarrassing day could be over. 

“Well if someone would have answered his pages quicker..” Pat drawled off. 

“Shut up. Seabrook said you didn’t say you were in any pain. Are the meds not working?” 

“The meds are fine, they’re great. I just wanted to talk to you.” Pat explained. 

Oh. Pat stayed because he wanted to talk to Jonathan? He was pretty sure that the sex was a one time thing to Pat, a no feelings kind of thing. To be completely honest he thought Pat might have been kind of drunk at the time. 

“Oh?” was all Jon could manage. Pat smirked. 

“So uh, what time do you get off doc?”

“I uh actually I’m off right now. I haven’t had time to change. And don’t call me that. It’s Dr. Toews or Jon.” He could feel his cheeks reddening, again. 

“Well alright Jon. Would you like to go get lunch with me? I know a good hot dog cart.” Pat was smirking again, Jon managed a laugh this time. 

“I guess I could fit in lunch. But we’re not going to a hot dog cart.”

\----------------


End file.
